Never Out of the Streets
by Flowers Legacy
Summary: After the movie, Andie gets a nasty surprise after surprise. A new visitor, an old friend, truth and betrayl of sorts. R&R if you would please!
1. Chapter 1

Andie lay unconscious on her unmade bed, her arms hung over the side and her hair was in her face. Exhausted hadn't begun to cover how tired she had been when she got home. She had collapsed onto her bed and not moved since.

Now she felt a small hand shoving at her shoulder. "Andie! Andie wake up!" came a small whiny but familiar voice. "What Charlie?" She mumbled slightly annoyed at being pestered when her eyelids still didn't want to open.

The kid pushed at her shoulder harder, "There's someone here!"

"Tell Sarah" Andie replied still refusing to open her eyes, if she did sleep would never come back.

"They're for you" Charlie continued persistently. "Good for them" she said turning to her other side.

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted." Came an all too familiar voice. Andie's eyes flew open, forgetting the rest they had been fighting for earlier. "Chase!" She exclaimed sitting up. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her brain was still muddied from sleep.

The dirty blond dancer was leaning against her doorframe, his arms folded with a wide grin on his face. "Good Morning to you too Sunshine" he greeted. Andie couldn't help but smile at his charming attitude.

Charlie seeing he had done his job raced back out of the room, no doubt to see if breakfast was ready. "We got practice remember?" he finally hinted in to Andie who was still a little slow.

She hit her forehead "Damn, what time is it?" She asked rolling out of her bed.

"10:35" came her reply. They were supposed to be there at 11:00 and Chase had told her he'd give her a ride.

As Andie walked over to her dresser and wiped the remaining traces of sleep off her face Chase asked innocently "Late night?" His tone was mocking.

She shot him a look, they had had the same late night and he knew it.

"Very funny" she said retrieving some black drawstring pants and a green tank top. Yesterday had been the day after the Streets. The crew had gotten together at Monsters house and celebrated. It was midnight by the time she got home, not like that was too late for her but combined with all the dancing that had taken place, it had worn her out.

Leaving Chase laughing at her morning moodiness she went to the bathroom to freshen up and change, it didn't take long. Still tying her hair back in a ponytail she came back out to the hall to see Charlie pulling off a move to show Chase.

Andie walked over, grabbing her drawstring backpack she smiled at the two, "Sorry to interrupt, but don't we have somewhere to be?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, Yeah" he said then pounded fists with Charlie before the group began down the stairs.

"Hey Sarah" Andie greeted grabbing an apple from the counter

"Going to practice?" Her guardian asked from the sink where she was washing dishes. Andie nodded pulling on her shoes.

"Alright call when you know when you'll be home" she said

As Andie and Chase made their way to the door Charlie ran over and pulled on Chase's sleeve, "You gotta come back later so I can show you my freezes!" the little boy said enthusiastically, straining his neck so he could look at Chase's face.

Chase laughed, "Promise" he swore then messed his hand over the kids head saying good-bye.

Andie let Chase out the door before turning back to it to lock it. When she turned around she was surprised to be suddenly in Chase's arms. He had been right behind her and was now towering over her but looking adoringly into her eyes.

"Good Morning" he murmured quieter so Sarah didn't get tipped off. Andie smiled, last night they had made it pretty clear just how much they both cared for one another, though nothing past kissing had happened Andie was pretty at ease with him now.

"Morning" she replied in the same tone, he then leaned closer, bringing his hand to cup her face and covered her mouth with his.

Andie could have lived in that moment but all too soon he broke the contact. She smiled up at him, "We're gonna be late" she said turning for his SUV, but not before he could slip his hand in hers.

The ride over there they talked mostly about last night, and how going back to school would be after the Streets. It was a comfortable ride for both of them, just being with each other.

When they got there most of the crews cars were already there and they were all standing outside the door angry with Chase for making them wait since he had the key. Andie was slightly surprised to see Sophie there but was glad to see she was laughing with Moose. Sophie had also been invited to the party last night. She was actually part of the crew yet but Andie bet it was only a matter of time.

"Man Chase hurry up!" called Monster who must have decided that he should have grabbed a sweatshirt this morning,

"Yeah we freezing!" came Kiddo's accented voice.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'" Chase said taking the steps to the school two at a time and unlocking the door. Despite the fact that Blake had found out about the crew and seen them perform he still didn't know they used the school for practice.

The crew started filing into the empty school, Andie brought up the rear after getting out of Chase's car. Missy dropped back to walk with her. "Hey girl," she said "How'd you like last nights party?" She was totally dropping hints, Chase had dropped Andie off the night before and picked her up this morning, in Missy's eyes this meant only one thing.

"You know the part when you were sucking face with your new boy" she joked, by now they were on the staircase and she had, had to drop her tone so her voice didn't echo in the large space.

"Shut up girl" Andie said bumping into her, "And for your information, nothing but that happened," she said to quench her friends dying thirst. Missy made a face but it was too late to continue questioning, they were in the dance studio.

Chase and Hair were already pulling the curtains over the windows. "Yo what do we need to practice for? We won the Streets" came Fly's voice from where the rest of the crew had sat in the middle of the dance floor.

The rest of the crew seemed to have asked that same question to themselves for they all murmured a small agreement.

"Yeah we won the Streets, but our rep won't keep if we disappear after" Andie said, she had sat down next to Missy and now that all the windows were taken care of Chase had sat down on her other side. Andie noticed the near lack of space between their two bodies though it looked totally innocent on the outside.

"Listen, if we wanna compete next year we gotta show our faces in other places like the Dragon or people will forget about us" that came from Chase, he had been going to the Dragon long enough that he knew that when someone came back after a long time away the fame didn't always come right back to them.

"Then what are we doing?" Inquired Smiles, "I mean we ain't gonna pull off something like our routine at every gig right?" he asked. Andie sighed besides the one time she had gone to the Dragon with them all, most of them had never witnessed a night at a club.

"No we aren't but we are going to get ready for battling and some improv. You don't always know when your going to have to dance against someone and pull out a few moves."

"You mean that stuff that Professor Collins is actually going to help us?" Asked Fly.

Andie and Chase both let out soft chuckles, "Yeah it is" Andie replied.

"Alright so let's get started" Chase said pulling himself up and giving a hand to Andie though she smirked at him.

They danced, mostly on their own with imprecision and some improvising as a crew. It was actually a harder practice than doing a routine cause it kept everyone thinking all the time.

They danced till about 4 in the afternoon. Then since none of them had eaten decided to get some late lunch, earlier dinner. They were all starving and were soon all forced into Chase's car. Though Kiddo had been forced to sit on Smiles lap, there was bickering between the two of them throughout the whole car ride.

Getting out of the SUV that Andie had comfortably sat in the front seat in she couldn't help but laugh at the scene of Kiddo trying to get out from Smiles' lap. Though very confusing it was done and they all headed into the restaurant they had voted on, Pizzia Hut.

Andie was almost ashamed that they hadn't gone anywhere else but laughed it off. After a loud and busy meal the crowd started realizing that they had to be getting home. Trying to split the bill was interesting, despite all being ingenious dancers it took a while to figure out how to divide the cost of their food.

Chase ended up just getting them to let him pay, though there was a lot of "No we can't let you do that" from everyone. But in the end he won, of course.

After dropping everyone off at MSA Chase and Andie were the last ones in the car, a content silence enveloping them. Though Chase was the first to break it. "So you think we'll be ready to battle some of the 410 by the weekened?" he asked grinning, though he meant it light Andie had almost dreaded battling her old crew. Despite what they had done to her they were family.

But she smiled at Chase, "Definitely with Kiddo's new moves" the both laughed. Kiddo had started pulling off some crazy ass moves that didn't even fit into a category of dance.

Chase pulled up to her house and looked over at Andie who was still smiling and looking at him, when they gazes locked she felt as though she was going to blush but tried her hardest not to.

Chase reached over the car and gave her another kiss, it was meant to be short and sweet but Andie caught her hand behind his head when he started to pull away. He was fine with this and deepened the kiss. They let all the pent up emotion from being around each other all day seep into the kiss and when they broke apart they still kept their heads close to one anothers.

"Want to come in for a little bit?" she asked, "Sarah has been dying to officially meet you" she with a small laugh.

Chase nodded, "Sure" he said unbuckling his seatbelt. They both got out of the car and began walking up the stairs of the small porch when they got to the door it opened before Andie could reach the handle.

To her surprise and joy standing in the frame was Tyler. "Ty! What are you doing here?" She asked as the two hugged and greeted another, "Standing Nora up again?" She joked.

"Yeah, hardly, she's inside" he replied though he looked troubled. "Tyler what's up?" She asked, the two knew each other too well to keep anything hidden. Before Tyler could reply another man stepped behind him. Upon seeing him all the emotion and color drained out of Andie's face.

Chase felt her grip on his hand tighten and wasn't sure why. "Andie! It's so good to see you!" the other man said with a large grin on his face, a smile that Andie did not give back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked instead, Tyler was looking as if he were in pain but said nothing.

"Why aren't you going to introduce me to your friend before we get to that stuff?" the stranger, to Chase, asked. He was an older man, early fourties, Chase had no idea what he had to do with Andie.

Andie took an unsure breath, "Chase this is Ryan James, my dad" she said the last part as though it were a death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

The man that had just been introduced held out his hand to shake Chase's, which Chase accepted though he was utterly confused. Andie had never mentioned her dad, Chase had never asked or even really thought about it till now.

"It's good to see Andie hanging around with someone other than that group of thugs she used to be so fond of" Andie's dad grinned.

Andie could hardly keep herself from hitting the man but he didn't seem to notice the burning resentment painted on her face.

"Well anyone, come in come in" he said seeming to forget that he was the guest and Andie was the one that lived there.

Everyone made their way into the house. Sarah was in the kitchen and by the smell of it already getting dinner ready; Nora and Charlie must have been with her.

Ryan made his way to the kitchen not stopping to see that Andie had yanked Tyler's arm so he had to face her. The small brunette glared up at him. "What's going on?" She asked "What is he doing here?"

Chase had never seen Andie like this. He detected the urgency and confusion in her voice but what surprised him was the fear. Fear that she was trying so hard to keep hidden.

Tyler sighed "Listen, Nora and I dropped in to say hi cause we got some business in town when Sara got his call." He paused looking down at the girl he loved as a sister. "I don't know what he wants" he added looking put out. He hated letting Andie down. He still felt guilty for leaving her to tour with Nora after her mom's death.

It was Chases' turn to ask a question "Andie.." he began but Ryan, Sarah and Nora came out into the living room. Sarah looked unhappy but when she saw Chase she smiled.

"Oh Chase it's good to see you" the fact that he had just been there this morning seemed forgotten.

Chase smiled back "You too Sarah" he said then turned to Nora "Nora it's been…" "Awhile" interrupted the dancer who was smiling at Chase as well.

Andie frowned "You two know each other?" She asked. "MSA..." Chase hinted in.

Andie nodded realizing her mistake. "Got it" she said then turned to Sarah "Where's Charlie?" Noticing the little boy was nowhere to be seen.

"At a friends house" Sarah put simply.

After the small talk they all just stood awkwardly in the living room, never had Andie been awkward around her family and friends but the strain her father was putting on all of them was more than anyone could handle.

She realized that besides Sarah and Tyler no one else knew why her dad had left. Oh god she didn't want to have to tell Chase or Nora, she felt they'd both feel sorry for her and she hated pity.

Ryan was the first to speak. "So Andie I hear your going to that fancy school that Tyler did"

Andie nodded "That would be MSA, where Chase goes too" she said her voice was like dead weight in the air.

Just then a timer went off, Sarah was about to race away from the scene to save whatever food it was for when Ryan stopped her, "Let me" he grinned trying to be charming. Sarah didn't really have any power to stop him so she let him leave but he turned in the doorframe, "Andie why don't you help me" he said before exiting to the kitchen. It wasn't a suggestion but an order.

Andie recognized the tone of voice all too well, seductive and aggressive at the same time.

She cast a glance at Tyler and Sarah who looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

When they got into the kitchen there was nothing for Andie to do. She knew he hadn't asked her in there to help with the food.

Ryan looked in the oven at the chicken Sarah had been making. "Mm looks good," he said taking them out.

"So Andie what have you been up to." He asked setting the cookie sheet on the stovetop so as not to burn the counter.

Andie sighed, "What are you doing?" She asked miserably.

He gave her a questioning look "What do you mean?" though he probably already knew the answer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a bit more force.

"Oh Andie, I'm just trying to spend some time with my daughter" he said with a smile then turned as if all were forgotten.

"Like you came to spend time with mom before she died?" Andie asked her voice full of emotion; the clearest ones being grief and anger.

Ryan sighed, for once showing some other face then cheery. "Andie…" he began.

"I called you when she got sick, you could have at least picked up the phone." Now Andie was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let them fall, never would she.

The father looked suddenly worn, "Andie it was a bad time" was all he offered himself as an excuse.

"A bad time? And what now's a good time?" She spat back at him.

"Yes, and by the end of the week I expect us to leave this dump of a city," he said, finally showing anger.

"Us?" Andie repeated, her face had completely fallen, "No…I won't go with you," she said. "Sarah's my guardian"

"But as your father I overrule her"

Andie couldn't keep this up she turned and left the kitchen racing up the stairs and into her room.

Everyone in the living room looked at each other uncomfortably, Andie and her father had been yelling and had easily been overheard. When Andie raced up the stairs Tyler immediately followed leaving Chase to wait it out.

Tyler found Andie sitting on the ground, her back against her bed facing away from the door. This reminded him of the times when he still lived with Andie and her mom. When he would help Andie out with things like this.

He slid down next to her letting out a sigh. She was crying, he didn't think she would. "Can he really do this?" She asked her voice was quiet.

She didn't look at him she was staring at her hands that she held out on her knees, which were bent up in front of her.

Tyler sighed again, "I don't know Andie…but we'll figure it out, we won't let you go without a fight" he grinned. That was all he could offer before he put his arm around her so she could lean into his side.

After excusing himself Chase had left the living room and gone up to Andie's room. He had wanted to see Andie of course, but he also could not feel comfortable after that.

He walked to the doorframe to see Tyler sitting with Andie but they both turned when they heard him walk into the room. Andie looked up at him and made a small smile.

Tyler seeing that Chase was here now, and that it was getting late looked back to Andie, "Listen, me and Nora gotta go but we'll be back tomorrow okay?" He said making her look him in the eyes. Andie nodded and when he stood up to go she also did to go stand next to Chase.

"I'm sorry" she said almost ashamed of the fight he had witnessed and how he had had to deal with her father.

Chase shook his head, "None of this is your fault. Plus I got to catch up with Nora again" he grinned trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Andie looked at him quizzically "You knew Nora?" She asked.

"Well we did go to the same school. He pointed out. Andie smiled at him.

Chase took one of Andie's hands in his and cupped her face with the other. But now the sadness was finally getting to her. "Andie, what did you dad do?" He asked bluntly.


	3. Hey Jude

**Okay so sorry about not adding an Authors Note on the other chapters, kinda slipped my mind, I get way too into the story and forget about things like that…Thanks to all ****2**** reviewers….But umm anyways I've been a bit busy…I just had a day long horse back riding jumping clinic! It was awesome, I got my 11 year old quarter horse who had NEVER been a good jumper to do phenomenal! Woot Woot!**

**Anyway back to the story**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or Step Up 1 or 2 only Ryan, (Whom we all hate so far!)**

Andie sighed, never had she wanted Chase to know about her father. She wasn't sure what made her want to keep it hidden, perhaps it was shame or the pity they would show her. Either way Chase was asking now.  
Andie looked back to Chase's large eyes that were looking down into hers and took his hands to sit on the bed. He sat next to her but never took his gaze off her.

"Listen Chase, I once had a brother. His name was Jude, he was a year younger than me and I was always taking care of him." Andie's face grew soft at the mention of the name, unknown to Chase before. "Together, me, my mom, Jude and Ryan we were all pretty happy. My mom and dad had fallen in love in high school and gotten married. They were truly head over heels for one another.

When I was about eight, my mom started working a lot. She had to support the two of us and my dad brought in virtually nothing. My dad began drinking around then."

Andie paused Chase's face was contorted into some sort of grief, though he did not understand the whole story yet. Andie took another breath, she had only told this story once before in her life and it hadn't been the same, it hadn't been to someone she knew, it had been to the police.

"It didn't start off bad," she began again, her voice near breaking. "Only when we did something bad or he was wasted. He was the worse to my mother, she'd come upstairs to put us to sleep with a fresh bruise almost every night in the end." Chase's face was now disfigured by the empathy he must have been feeling for her and the pity she could see in his eyes, that was exactly what she had not wanted so she refused to make eye contact with him.

"When he would come after us, me and Jude. I usually took his blows for Jude. I wouldn't let him hurt him but..." Andie's voice cut off on its own before she was able to continue.

"One night, he broke my arm and decided that I wasn't worth it and started beating on Jude." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked them back. "I couldn't do anything, I just laid there while…while I watched him kill my little brother" She said the tears falling mercilessly down her cheeks.

She felt Chase wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his chest, "It's okay," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She shook his head against his chest, "No it's not," she said into his shirt.

"He was never convicted 'cause there wasn't any evidence besides what I had seen but I had been a mess and they couldn't take my word" She said pulling away from Chase's embrace.

She realized only after she had that pulling away had hurt him but she couldn't stand being the weak one.

Before anyone could say anything Ryan showed up in the doorway holding a wireless phone, "Chase, there's a man named Blake on the phone for you" he said holding it out to him.

Chase looked over to the man, the murderer that had the guts to show up here after what he had done to Andie. He still didn't know he was planning on taking her with him. He sighed and took the phone. "Blake?" He asked into the phone.

"Where have you been?" Asked the older Collins, he didn't seemed too worried merely curious.

"At Andie's, why didn't you call my cell?" Chase answered

"I did, it's off" Chase checked his phone taking it out of his pocket. He tried turning it on but it was dead.

"Oh Sorry, What do you want?" he asked.

"You need to come home" he stated bluntly

"Now?" Chase asked. He didn't want to leave Andie, he knew she could take care of herself but he felt like he'd be abandoning her to he father despite the fact that Sarah was still here.

"Yes now, I'll see you soon" Director Collins said before hanging up.

Chase sighed before giving the phone back to Ryan, "Thanks" he said with not even half a heart, he didn't look him in the eye either. He didn't want to know what he would see there. Ryan nodded but stayed in the door.

Chase sat back down next to Andie to see Ryan was still there, Andie glared over at him, "Dad, do you mind?" She asked waving him off coldly.

Her father frowned, "Fine but if.." He didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say cause Andie had stood up and closed the door in front of him and was now standing with her back to it letting out a sigh of relief.

Chase grinned slightly and stood up to walk over to her. He came just inches away from her and towered over her head. He pecked her on the top of her head, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. She attempted a smile at him but it was feeble. He then let bent down to kiss her deeply and let her forget all her worries in the touch of his lips.

It worked, for a moment all Andie could think about was the man standing in front of her, they rested their foreheads together and stood there for awhile until Chase sighed, "I gotta go before Blake flips" he said with a small smile. Andie reluctantly agreed and opened the door to see her father still standing in the hall.

He made a "hmph" sound before walking down to the guest room he had decided to occupy during his stay. "Why does Sarah let him stay here?" Chase whispered down to Andie's ear, "She knows what he did" he said. Andie shook her head sadly, "If she kicked him out he'd try to find me elsewhere, like at school or on the streets where he is potentally more dangerous" She said a bit defeated.

Chase frowned not liking the sound of that, "I'll be here in the morning to pick you up" He said as they walked down the stairs to the doorway. Andie nodded again and they shared one last good night kiss. It didn't last long cause Sarah was in the living room.

Once Chase left Andie stormed up to her room, she didn't want to hurt Sarah's feelings but she needed the privacy of her own room. Once in her bed Andie cried herself to sleep, she hadn't said anything about Jude for years and telling Chase the story had reopened the wound, leaving her feeling hollow and hopeless.

**Not really a cliff hanger, Bet You didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did...I'm not sure if I'm happy with it...please R&R!**


	4. Locked Up

**(So I kinda started writing a random piece of this story and now I have to find somehow to connect it with the first chapters…)**

The next morning Andie woke up and dressed as quickly as possible and grabbed two cold Poptarts before slipping out the door. She waited out on the bench just out side the house for Chase to show. She wasn't surprised when he showed up nearly twenty minutes earlier than he normally did.

He stopped the SUV abruptly when he saw her on the bench. He frowned as he rolled down the window, "Homeless now?" He asked smiling as she got in the car. Andie only shot him a glare, which he took by raising his eyebrows. "Things really that bad?" He asked as he began driving again.

Andie sighed, "It's nothing, I just…wanted to get out before I had deal with anyone else." She said. Chase looked over to her "Did anything...happen?" He asked more seriously now.

Andie shook her head "No," she sighed. Chase changed the subject, and they talked for the rest of ride about random things.

When they got to the school Chase put his hand on Andie's cheek to make her face him before she could get out of the car. "You sure your okay?" He asked again, his face in close proximity to hers. She smiled, "I'll be fine," she said then leaned into the kiss. He placed his hand behind her head, through her hair to deepen the kiss. She maneuvered her legs so she could climb into his lap and straddled him in the seat.

He smiled into the kiss and put his hands on her waist to press her body closer to his. After a few moments there was a knock on the driver door of the SUV. Andie looked up and Chase looked annoyed when they saw Moose standing outside with a disgusted look on his face. Andie sighed and rolled down the window, "Hi Moose" she said hinting sarcasm.

"Just here to tell you first hour starts in…" He checked his watch "About one minute" he said.

"We'll be right there." Chase said casting Moose a glance before rolling the window back up.

Moose rolled his eyes and walked into the building with a grin on his face. Andie bit her lip, "Moose is right" she said softly her mouth near his. Chase grinned and made pecks on her lips then on her neck. Andie laughed slightly "Alright Chase seriously." She said hearing the bell ring saying they had 30 seconds to get to class.

Chase rolled his eyes and opened the door, "Fine" he said. She climbed out of his lap onto the ground. He kissed her one last time before they made a dash into the school. They had to split off in different directions and both ended up in class just as the last bell rang. Cable rose an eyebrow at Chase who was just sitting down in Biology class. "What made you late." Chase only grinned foolishly at him before the teacher walked in and began class.

Throughout the whole day Chase and Andie were near inseparable. They would walk down the hallway hand in hand, in the classes they did have together they'd sit as close as possible with Chase kissing her on the neck, hand, shoulder. But they didn't seem clingy just committed.

Soon every girl was either glaring maliciously at Andie or trying to be her best friend. Andie didn't exactly love the attention she got from other people but as soon as Chase put his arm around her she didn't care.

They had Blake's class together and decided they would sit near the back so they didn't have everyone staring at their new coupleness. **(I love the fact you can put "ness" on the end of practically any word)**

Blake however did notice it and was slightly surprised. He had seen them dance together, which was amazing, but they were usually butting heads in class. He didn't dwell on it.

"Alright let us begin with some improv shall we?" He began as the last person took their seat which amazingly enough was not Chase. _Hmm maybe she'll be a decent influence on him _though Blake.

"Leo, you'll begin" He said and a slow tempo song "The Drugs Don't Work" by the Verve came on. Andie watched interested in the lanky brunette's dancing. He was pretty good, not very creative though.

Chase let her watch, just keep their hands entwined he leaned back. After a few more people Blake called Andie. To her amazement Midnight by Pitbull came one. She cast him a look but began to dance. Blake never picked Hip-Hop for her knowing it was her strength.

Chase could only stare and smile as he watched her as she flipped and moved to the music. He would never tire of watching her dance. When Blake turned the stereo off she stopped her dance. "Good, but you've done better" Blake critiqued with Andie rolling her eyes at him but smiling when she rejoined Chase on the floor.

After a few more people he had Moose who had joined their class after the Streets dance. Paper Planes by M.I.A came on. Moose did his crazy, robotic style which fit perfectly. Andie smiled as the rest of the class grew shocked by the curly haired boys talent. Nobody but the crew had known that he could dance.

After class Chase and Andie walked hand in hand, they had decided to give the crew the day off and Andie didn't have a lesson. "Hey want--" But Chase was interrupted by Andie's phone ringing. She gave an apologetic look before answering.

"Hello" She asked, the caller ID said home but what did that mean anymore?

"Andie, Where have you been!" Came Ryan's voice.

Andie's face immeadietly fell and Chase saw. He became concerned but Andie kept talking.

"At school" She said angrily.

There was a slight pause before he spoke again "Well get right home!" he said before hanging up.

Andie shut her sidekick, trying to regain her self control before turning to Chase, "I gotta go" She said sadly. She had wanted to spend time with him but now..Andie couldn't trust him alone.

"Let me give you a ride" Chase offered opening his SUV for her to get in. She smiled and got in. Once home she sighed, hesitating before opening the door of the car. Chase turned her face to his, "Call me okay" He said, he was worried about her.

She nodded kissing him lightly before heading for the house. Chase sat there, car idling for a moment, just long enough to see Andie and Ryan yelling at each other through a window. It killed him to leave her like that but there was nothing he could do. He drove away angry at himself for not being able to help.

Chase got home to see Blake sitting on the couch looking exhausted. "Blake what's up?" The younger Collins asked.

Blake looked up, "Uh just the aftermath of the fundraiser." he said "I hope your pleased by the mess you cooked up" He added but he wasn't bitter about it.

Chase made a half smirk with his mouth before dropping his bag off on the table. "What's your problem?" asked Blake

The two brothers lived together in a large white house. Their mother had died when Chase was just around six months and their dad was traveling. But they were used to being alone.

"It's just stuff with Andie" Chase said not realizing what he had said sounded like

"You too looked perfectly..compatible earlier" Blake commented with a smirk

"No we're fine. Just her dad showed up and..he just not that great of a guy" Chase said, he had no right to repeat Andie's story and Blake would overreact. Everything that could be done had been done years ago when it happened and Blake wouldn't understand.

"Well if it's her dad I doubt you have to worry" Blake said resting his head on the back of the couch.

Chase sighed and nodded before heading up to his room.

As soon as Andie had gotten home her dad had blown up at her, accusing her of completely random things. She blew right back and soon it was an all out war but she soon raced up the stairs to the safety of her own room. Sarah and Charlie were out, Sarah had taken her son to see his grandmother that lived the next city over. She claimed it was because he hadn't for awhile but really it was to protect her son from the man that she had no power over.

Once upstairs Andie realized Chase had tried calling her several times but her phone had been in her bag, not in her pocket. She called him back immeadietly. "Andie" He greeted after the first ring.

"Hey" Andie said her voice tired and depressed.

"You okay?" He asked concerned as always.

Andie sighed and scoffed "I wouldn't call my current state of being okay but.." She said balling up her fist as she paced her room.

"Anything I can do?"

Andie thought for a moment, "I need to get out of here" She said mostly to herself though.

"Want to go somewhere?" he asked

She smiled, seeing Chase was exactly what she needed "Can you meet me at the Dragon?" She asked hopefully. "Course babe" He said. "I'll be there in 20"

Andie couldn't help but smile at the nickname "Alright, See you then" She said and they hung up.

With stealth only achieved by much practice Andie climbed out of her second floor window after changing into dark drawstring pants and a white tank with a black sweatshirt.

She began racing to the Dragon, already wishing she was in the energetic, dancing club.

**Hmm...things are going to get interesting..mixing some blood together! PLEASE R&R luckily I'm not the type to not update till I get more reviews or you wouldn't be getting this! But really it helps ALOT if you do!**


	5. FaceDown

**So this one is kinda short but I thought it was a good stopping point**

Once inside the Dragon Andie heard DJ Sand's voice announcing a battle. In the Ayer by Flo Rida had just begun playing.

"Yo Meezy" Andie greeted the bartender as she made her way over to him.

"Sup D, your new crew here?" He asked smiling.

"Naw just me for now" She said

"Well You go show 'em" Was his parting words before he had to refill a drink for someone.

Andie began watching the battle. It was a West Sider against Felicia. Their moves were impressive but his were a bit slow compared to hers.

In the end Felicia was the one being mobbed by the crowd. Just as the battle ended Andie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey." Came his familiar voice.

Andie smiled "Hey" She turned to face him and smiled up at him. "You got here quick" She commented. He just shrugged "Couldn't wait to see you I guess" was his answer as he spun her out onto the dance floor where couples and singles had begun dancing to I'll call ya by Chris Brown.

As they danced, their moves complimenting the others, Andie caught a glimpse of Felicia and Tuck dancing together. Tuck caught her eye but just then Chase turned and broke the connection. After that they continued dancing and talking for about three hours.

Being with Chase helped Andie forget about her worries, and her father. She nearly refused when Chase said he should get her home but knew he was right. As they walked out to his SUV Tuck's voice came from behind them. "Yo, D can I holla at you?" He asked.

Andie and Chase turned, both slightly confused. Chase's grip on her tightened but she cast him a look saying it was okay. She followed Tuck a little ways away. The 410 wasn't around so she figured it should be safe enough.

"See you and Felicia got a thing" She commented.

Tuck sighed "Whatever, listen I heard your dad's around" He said.

This caught Andie slightly off guard, but not really. Tuck seemed to have contacts everywhere. She sighed which seemed to be answer enough for him.

"D you know you don't trust me or whatever but…you know you can holla at me if…whatever" He said.

Tuck knew, he had been the one to find her after Jude's death. It reminded of the times when Tuck was her friend, not the power tripping bully he was now. She nodded but before she could say anything else he had stalked off down the alley.

She stood there for a few moments contemplating what she had heard. Chase showed up beside her. "What did he want?" He asked coldly.

She sighed and looked up at him, "It was nothing" She said before heading back to the SUV. It took Chase off guard that she didn't reply but he got in and drove her home.

After a kiss goodnight and Chase telling her to be careful Andie climbed up the tree into her room where her father stood waiting.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked angrily.

"What are you doing sneaking off in the middle of the night?" He asked back.

Andie threw him a furious glare, she knew she shouldn't get him angry but she couldn't help it. "None of your business." She said turning away but he wouldn't have that. He grabbed her arm roughly turning her to face him. It hurt but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Your mother obvious didn't raise you right, I'm your father, you should show some respect" He spat at her.

"Your not my father and don't you _ever_ talk about my mother again" She said. At that he backhanded her across the face, letting her fall to the ground and back against the side of her bed.

He stalked out of the room and left her on the floor. She sat there, she didn't know how long. Finally she picked herself up and climbed into her bed, not changing. Not before locking her bedroom door and window.


	6. Authors Note! Continue or not?

I know I know I know I am so sorry to write an authors note

I know I know I know I am so sorry to write an authors note! We all hate them. But……I don't know if I should continue this story or not…If so then please Review and tell me so, so I know there is demand. Otherwise I'm gonna post my idea, that I was going to tie into this story as a short story instead. But Anyways please tell me!

**Every Writing and Loving**

**Flowers Legacy**


	7. Good Morning

The next morning Andie took a look in the mirror to see a handy sized bruise crawling across her face

The next morning Andie took a look in the mirror to see a handy sized bruise crawling across her face. There were also purple marks on her arm where he had grabbed her. "Great" She muttered to herself before grabbing a navy blue long sleeved top and jeans.

The shirt covered the bruises on her arm but the bruise on her face was more difficult. After applying loads of cover up, Andie let her hair stay down and hang in her face. She also put on her black hat to hopefully help as well. She prayed she could pull off the lie that she had hurt herself trying out a new dance move if she hadn't done a good enough job on the make up, doubted it though.

After making sure there was still snoring coming from the guest bedroom Andie made her way downstairs. Skipping breakfast completely she quietly made her way out of the house. She waited outside for Chase to pick her up. He did grateful to see her in one piece but she still seemed strange.

After riding in silence for a few minutes Chase spoke up, "You okay Andie?" He asked concerned.

The small dancer pulled off a rather convincing smile and looked up at him, keeping one side of her face hidden. "Yeah, everything's fine" She reassured him.

"Even with…"Your dad was what Chase hadn't said.

Andie had decided Chase didn't have to know about him hurting her, it would only hurt him. If her father did end up taking her away she would either lie or just leave, though it broke her heart to think of leaving Baltimore at all.

So she made up a lie. "Yes, he is going to leave pretty soon too." She said forcing a smile. She didn't want Chase worrying about her all the time. He was already tired most of the time and school was taking up more time for him with getting ready for showcases and such.

Chase's grin nearly made her cry, "That's great!" He said. Andie tried to nod enthusiastically as well.

They continued with some small talk that calmed Andie's nerves and made her forget her guilt for lying. Once at school Andie and Chase took their normal route to their lockers. Amazingly Blake had been terribly willing to let Andie back in but it did not come without a price, such as mounds of extra make up homework.

So when Andie began packing her bag for her next couple classes it was nearly overflowing with the work she had finished for them. "Whoa! Check out the nerd!" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Andie turned to see that Moose had arrived and was standing behind her with Sophie.

Andie rolled her eyes and punched Moose in the arm as he skidded aside trying to dodge it. "Whatever, you know your glad I'm back," She teased. "Yeah, Yeah Whatever" He said.

"Whatever" She smiled slamming her locker shut. Just then Andie heard Sophie gasp. She had Moose were looking at something behind Andie. She looked to see Fly limping towards them in crutches.

"Oh my god Fly! What happened?" Asked Andie, as they all rushed over to her. "I'm so, so, so sorry guys" Fly immediately started apologizing.

"Slow down," Said Chase, "What did happen?"

The tall, shy girl sighed. "I was just dancing, but I tried a new move and fell and must have landed wrong." She said still as though it were completely her fault. "You guys can replace me right away! I won't hold it against you, you need dancers and I…"

"We are not going to replace you" Andie interrupted. Fly raised her eyebrows as if genuinely surprised.

"Your not?" She asked hopeful.

Andie smiled "Of course not, it'll heal and in a few weeks time you'll be as good as new" She reassured her.

Fly sighed, "Oh thank you so much Andie!" She said awkwardly hugging her without dropping her crutches. Andie laughed good-naturedly.

Just then the bell rang for first hour. The small group began to disperse. "Can I walk you to class?" Chase asked rhetorically. "Well…I don't know, I kinda have plans with this other guy from a different crew…." She teased pretending to look around for another person.

Chase rose his eyebrows, "Oh really?" He said.

Andie laughed "Oh come on" She said taking his arm and began weaving through the crowds of people.

By second period her thoughts of fear and pain and sorrow had been pushed to the back of her mind. She was at MSA where nobody could hurt her, not even her father, at least not until he took her away from here. Some thing she tried not to dwell on yet.

At lunch Andie excused herself for a moment and went to the girls bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. Really it just looked like she was tired, she was surprised at her skill with the cover up but found she did need to reapply some before she faced the rest of the day.

Andie spend sixth and seventh hour with different members of the crew who were in her classes. She acted as normal as possible and kept up her, nothing is wrong facade. But as the day began to end the fear began rising back up in her. She became jumpy and nervous and dreaded her return home.

Chase noticed his when he came up behind her to walk her to eighth hour with he had with her. He had put his hand on her shoulder and she had nearly jumped out of her skin. "You okay Andie?" He asked.

She just nodded, "Yeah just a bit hyperactive I guess" She said with a small smile. She tried to act as normal as possible for the rest of the hour so Chase wouldn't worry but she could feel him watching her, seeing the emotions that had the power to unravel her secret. By the time the final bell rung Andie was a mental wreck but she kept it well hidden. Years of hiding when she was only a kid were coming back to her. The lying, deceiving and hiding, she had hated it but it was what she had to do

She and Chase were walking through the emptying hallways of the school at the end of the day when Andie realized what she had to do. "Hey Chase, I think I'm just going to walk home, I'm not really in a hurry to get there and I think I need to clear my head a bit" She said trying to sound relatively casual.

Chase studied her for a moment, "Could I come with you?" He asked.

"You don't have to do that." She said blushing slightly, she didn't think she'd ever get completely used to how much he seemed to want to be around her.

As if proving that point he said "No, I want to" He smiled and looked down to her softly.

How much Andie wanted to spend the rest of the night with him. She doubted she'd ever understand the power he seemed to hold over her. "No really, I think I need to…just be alone for a little bit" She said praying he wouldn't be defended.

He nodded slowly. She had hardly realized they had come to a stop and were facing each other now. His face suddenly grew very serious, "You know Andie…" He began.

Andie couldn't seem to find her own words so she let him continue.

"What it is…it's just…I'm really glad your not leaving and…" He was somehow closer now, his face inches from hers and warmth very tempting.

"And I hope you forgive me"

"Forgive you? For what?" She asked finally finding her voice again though it came out slightly strained from the proximity of the two of them.

Though they had shared many intimate moments together it had never been quite so…intense, despite the fact they were only talking so far, not since their first kiss anyways and they hadn't really talked anything through.

"For waiting so long to show you exactly how I feel" He finished in a quieter tone. Andie's heart must have been pounding. Though they had shared many kisses before this was different.

For Andie it felt as though Chase were trying to get out everything he had ever wanted to say to her. For Chase it felt like Andie was saying goodbye, which she was in a way.

They broke apart but before they could say anything Blake burst through some studio doors. He seemed infuriated as he blew right past them, "Jeez Blake what's up?" Asked Chase as he let himself and Andie follow him down the hall that led to his office.

But Andie hung back, "Hey, I'm going to start walking if that's okay" She said. Chase nodded, "Alright see you tomorrow" He said as they shared one last kiss that was interrupted by a slamming heard from Blake's office. "I'd better…" Chase said pointing in the direction of Blake's fury.

Andie nodded with a smile, "Yeah you better" She laughed slightly as Chase slightly regretfully raced after his brother.

Andie sighed, she hated lying to him, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

She walked out of the school, down the stairs onto the street and began walking. As she walked she began contemplating everything that was, rather quickly, stacking up in her mind. Before she knew it she was in her side of town. She took out her cell and called Sarah's. Her cell phone, she didn't dare call the house.

"This is Sarah leave a message" Came her voicemail after a few rings.

"Hey Sarah, it's Andie, Listen I'm spending some time with Missy, I'll call when I'm headed home. Please understand I just wanted to get away" She added the last part for a bit of pity so Sarah wouldn't question her.

She then walked a few more blocks till she was in front of a familiar house. The sky was darkening already and storm clouds were out though it hadn't begun to rain yet. She knocked on the red door.

It took a few seconds before it finally opened. "Andie?" Came a deep voice.

Andie licked her lips "Can I come in for awhile Tuck?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I forgot to say this last chapter but thank you sooo much to those who reviewed telling me to continue! You see if I do not get reviews I begin to stop writing my stories! So keep reviewing please and keep ****me**** interested as well! Hehe. And for those who don't like the whole Tuck shindig…just wait! **

Chase followed after Blake into his office. "What's up Blake?" He asked closing the door behind him. Blake slammed a letter that he had been carrying down on his desk. Blake slumped down into his chair and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Read it." He told Chase not looking up to his brother.

Chase frowned as he took the piece of paper. He unfolded it and began reading.

Mr. Blake Collins

Ms. Lillian Brown came into our E.R. at 2:30 pm on Friday afternoon. She had been in a car accident and had suffered much blood loss. She had developed severe nerve damage and internal bleeding. She stayed in our hospital for four days. On Monday evening she crashed and there was nothing we could do. She died at 8:43 pm Monday.

In the car with her was ten-year-old Margaret Brown. Her daughter. Margaret sustained very few minor injuries. She is currently in the care of her maternal grandmother but because of the letter attached to this she shall be on her way to you in a few weeks time.

Our deepest sympathies and luck,

Oshcar Hospital

Chase flipped the page to a handwritten letter that was paper clipped to the first one.

Hi Blake.

It's Lillian. I still can't believe you left and are actually dancing over seas! It all sounds great! I miss you, terribly. You would never believe how big Maggie has gotten. She has long bouncy dark locks and her giant brown eyes are still as beautiful. I'd say she's becoming the perfect blend of us. She loves to dance but there's no way I'm forcing into that fancy school of yours!

Anyways the reason for this letter is that now that I'm a mother, actually I should have done this as soon as she was born, I find myself actually needing a will. I know you will take care of our baby if I'm ever not there. Despite your lack of fatherly instinct I know you will learn to love her as much as I do. You always looked so much softer when you held her, like the Blake I love.

Take Care, Don't let Chase get into too much trouble and keep my Maggie safe.

Love,

Lillian

Chase's eyes grew wide. "Blake…" He stuttered incoherently. His brother didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry," He finally said. Only when Blake rose his head did Chase see the signs of crying. Never had his brother looked so broken.

Blake inhaled shakily, "I had planned on meeting her since I got back in the country but the school…I never could get away." He said not making eye contact with his brother.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "So Maggie's coming?" Chase suggested.

Blake's eyes widened a bit in acknowledgement, and nodded his head. "You going to be able to deal with that?" The younger brother asked.

Blake then frowned, "Of course I will," He said resuming his normal Blake personality.

Chase just shook his head and smiled, "I truly am sorry Blake, I loved Lillian too," He said. He had, as a sister of course, and it was near impossible to think she was gone. Blake just smiled at him, "I know you did." He replied.

**Sorry for shortness**


	9. Chapter 9

_It took a few seconds before it finally opened. "Andie?" Came a deep voice._

_Andie licked her lips "Can I come in for awhile Tuck?"_

His chocolate eyes took her in for a while. "Andy?" He began saying something but as he took in the broken girl standing in front him thought better of it and let her in. No questions were asked, no pressure to tell him why she had suddenly shown up on his door after such a long time.

Andy walked into the once familiar house. When it had still been Tuck's parents it became her sanctuary when Tyler's room wasn't far enough away from her father's violence. Her more recent memories here before MSA were not so safe. She felt like family with the 410 but their parties were sometimes more than she was interested in.

She headed over to the black couches that took up a majority of the living room, all facing a large TV. "Need anything?" Tucker's face had hardened over the years, never revealing the teenager she had relied on as a younger girl. But when her shoulders began quivering from the weight on her, he came back.

Tuck who had held her as an older brother, who had willingly tried beating up her dad for her before getting arrested for it. He wrapped his large arms around her and let her squeeze the tears back into her eyes once more so she could just try feeling numb, not for the first time in her life.

After a few minutes of a dry embrace she said "He's taking me with him." The line was dead, set in stone; she wasn't planning on changing it. She looked up to see Tucker's reaction. His dark face furrowed in anger, "Andy I can…"

"No" She said cutting him off. "I'm going." That was the end of it.

But before she could turn away again he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't passionate, more comfortable like it's always been there. Andy pulled away before it could become any level of not innocent. Tuck's eyes searched for understanding. "Chase…" was all she could offer as an explanation but it was enough.

He wasn't angry or hurt. Tucker had always been there for her and when she'd been old enough he figured he should move it to another level but Andy resisted. Not Tucker, not Tuck.

She tucked her head back down but within a few minutes Tucker stood up and headed to the kitchen, something that was used surprisingly a lot. One of Tucker's talents was he was an amazing cook, something he would die before sharing with a lot of people.

He came back to the living room with a mug of steaming tea. He handed it delicately back to her "Careful it's hot" He warned protectively. Nothing was off, nothing different because of the kiss. Tucker did love her; she just had to make him understand there was more to that love than a romantic relationship. The reason he treated her and the MSA crew so badly before was because of this love, his need and want to shield her and he figured he was the only way to do that.

"Thanks" She said taking it.

They spent another hours in each other's company before Andy noticed she had to go. Sarah would be worried, even if she did say she was visiting Missy and she had promised to call Chase.

In the door pane Tucker hugged her one last time. "Andy you know I'm here." He said quietly to her before letting her go again to look her in the eye. She nodded and smiled slightly. "It's been too long Tuck" She said in reply before walking down the stairs of the house, him watching her as she left, just a bit more of a whole person than before.


End file.
